Life's Not Fair
by CrazyPerson2671
Summary: Remember how Scar claimed no one had ever loved him? That's a lie. He just believed it was that way when she was gone. . .But now she's back and he's different. Can things ever be the same way , like back then or will life just toy with them? Scar/oc, Sim
1. Prolouge

Hello writers, teens, aliens and possible highly intelligent dolphins that have learned to read. I hope you like this story, if you don't you may blame my mom for putting the movie on while I was doing school in the kitchen for my two year old goddaughter. . .I'm homeschooled. Anyways, I do NOT own any TLK characters. I only own what I made up and anything in my room. Beyond that, not mine. Enjoy!

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

_**Life's Not Fair**_

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

_ "I HATE HIM!" A teenage Taka roared as he walked up to the top of Pride Rock with his friend, Adanna. "Taka," She said in a gentle voice. "Calm yourself. Your mother and I are worried-"_

_ "Oh, that's a first." He snapped back. "You and mother are 'worried' about me. Ha, the only one my parents, or anyone for that matter worries about is **precious** Mufasa." Adanna threw him a hurt look and moved herself to stand in his path to stop him. "Than why do you think I care about you?" Adanna asked with a hurt tone. " Why do you think I listen to you complain day in, and day out about how you won't be king . . . "_

_ "I WILL be King!" Taka growled back, pushing past her. "Of all people I would have thought you would have faith in me." Before she could say something, Taka had disappeared around the corner. Adanna looked at where he once stood, she sighed and shook her head. It was becoming nearly impossible to deal with her friend now a days. Taka just seemed to grow more and more envious of his brother, in plain view for all to see. No one was more worried than his father, even though Ahadi never admitted it. His son had pushed him away when he announced Mufasa was to be King, from there things went down hill._

_ Adanna had begun to walk back down the side of the giant rock, but she had stopped to look back. She took a deep breath in and hissed to herself through her teeth: "I know I'm probably going to regret this." Adanna turned around and ran up all the way to the top. When she finally got up there, she was out of breath and panting hard. "I see you have returned." Taka spoke dully without looking at her._

_ His friend nodded and walked over to him. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." The brown lion smirked to himself and looked at her. "Do I look alright?" She looked at him and gave him a small smile to show her answer was 'yes'. "Then I'm fine." Taka walked near the edge of the rock and sat down to look at the kingdom before him. It was ironic that his favorite spot to be in the Pridelands was the place that reminded him of what he never could have. "Is beautiful up here." Adanna said breathlessly._

_ He nodded. "Yes, I know." Taka muttered to himself. "You say that every time you come up here." Adanna blushed under her dark cream fur, she couldn't help but say it because it was true. "Taka," His friend spoke getting his attention. "You need to let go." _

_ Taka snapped his head in her direction "Why should I?"_

_ "Because this is becoming unhealthy. " She pleaded sitting next to him. "You know, Ahadi loves you as much as your mother, Mufasa, and I do. He didn't pick you because of the rules."_

_ " That's always the excuse. **'It's the rules'.**" He sneered in a sarcastic way. His friend looked at him with pleading eyes. "Taka, I'm begging you-"_

_ "Adanna, stop." He said cutting her off. "Just. . .Stop. I know you are worried, but I am. . .Perfectly fine." He got up and began to walk away from her, but he stopped and turned to her. " And I don't need help from a stupid, little lioness." Taka added with a harsh tone before walking off and leaving her alone up there. _

_ Adanna sat there alone and looked down at the kingdom. She took a deep breath in and realest it. The young lioness look up at the sky to see the sun going down and a few stars coming up. **The Kings of the Past.** She thought to herself. "How am I still his friend?" She asked the stars. Even though she received no answer, Adanna knew what it was. . ._

* * *

_**10 Lion Years Later~**_

"Got ya!" A high pitched voice yelled as it pounced on a sleeping lioness's head. "Och!" She yelped trying to get the cub off of her. "Daisy, that was impolite!" A motherly voice scolded the cub. "Now say sorry to Adanna." Daisy, looked at the bigger lioness who was groggily opening her dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Adanna." The cub muttered hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay." Adanna yawned back as she got up to stretch. "It was about time I got up. . .Hey, did the keeper come yet?" The older lioness with lovely golden fur with hints of gray and brown eyes shook her head no. "If it was, you would be hearing Joe. . ."

"Did someone say it was eating time?" A big, deep voice echoed in the sleeping den. Then out came a large bulky lion, he had reddish-brown fur and a black mane, his eyes a dull green color. "False alarm, dear." The golden lioness ,named Grace, sighed nuzzling his neck. Joe, the bulky lion, gave out one of his deep warm chuckles as he returned the affection to his dear wife. "Mother!" Another young lioness called out, coming out of the sleeping den. "Mother! Adanna, it's kicking!" The lioness beamed as she gestured her head to her swollen belly. "Oh, let me feel." Adanna laughed walking over to her friend. She placed her cheek on the side of her belly and jumped back when she felt it move. The pregnant lioness gave out a sweet, soft laugh.

"Well, all I can say is," A startled Adanna laughed. "That little one is going to be one hell of a kicker." Grace gave out a small laugh while her husband glared. "Oh, lighten up Daddy." The pregnant one laughed. The father shook his head and growled. "I can't believe those humans allowed you to mate with that. . .That beast."

"That beast is my child's father." She responded. "He's a tiger." Joe spat back. "Dad-" But she was cut off when he turned his back on her and walked back into the sleeping den. Grace shook her head and sighed, she turned to her daughter with a small smile. "I'll speak to him."

Dalila, the pregnant lioness, then walked off with Adanna to join their friend Raimi. "How much longer?" Adanna asked. "I believe," Dalila mused to herself. "It should be here in. . .Two weeks at the most." Her friend smiled happily and they continued to walk towards a young brow lion with a thick dark brown mane and amber eyes. "There you two are." Raimi laughed trotting over to them. "The keeper's late today." He said moving his head towards the gate where their keeper usually went to feed them. "I heard they got a new one." Adanna explained. "Back in the wild we at tried to get our food and not wait around all day for it."

"Tell me about." The male lion said. Dalila looked at them with a look that said '_I was born in captivity and I have no idea what you two are going on about.' _ "I'll explain later." The cream colored lioness said patting the other one's paw with her own. It was like this most of the time for Dilila. Adanna and Raimi were born in the wild but brought here, a zoo, because of the Animal right's group busting a poaching group that tried to sell them to private collectors when they were young. Ever since then they've been living in a large lion exhibit at a local zoo.

Raimi turned around and looked at the gate as he heard the door to it creak open. "Chow time." He announced running over along with the two lioness. "Save some for the rest of us!" Wendy, Joe's sister, called after them. She looked like her brother with a reddish-brown fur pelt and white on her belly, and toes. Her eyes a soft blue color. Wendy was the adopted mother to Raimi and Adanna, since she couldn't have cubs of her own. "Yes, Ma'am!" Raimi and Adanna called back as they waited for their meal. . .

* * *

"Okay," A female human said as she put on her white gloves. "Now remember, don't tease them. They don't like it, understand. . .Randy, are you listening?" The woman stopped and turned to the young man with curly red hair, who was caring the food bucket. "Wha-Oh, yeah. Yeah, I heard ya." He said nodding his head quickly. The female human, Lynn, is the Head Keeper for the Big Cat Exhibits, so it was her job to train Rookies like Randy. The two walked down the slim cement walk way between the chain link fences. Lynn smiled as she saw the three young lions waiting eagerly for their meal. "Hi, guys." She beamed bending down to pet Dalila on the head. All three lions started to move their heads trying to get attention form her, making her laugh. "How's the soon to by Momma doing?" Dalila gave out a purring sound that the keeper took as a 'I'm fine.'

Lynn took her hand away and looked at Randy. "You ready?" When he nodded she lead him to the door and unlocked it, the two then stepped inside and began tossing the meats strips to them. "Here ya go." Randy said tossing a leg to Raimi, who caught in mid air was a loud snap making the Rookie shiver. Lynn chuckled and passed the meat out to the others. Suddenly she realized Joe was missing. "Joe!" She called out. "Joe, come on! It's your favorite time of the day!"

Just then Joe came bounding out of the cave, startling Randy making him stumble. "Don't fall down!" Lynn cried grabbing his arm to keep him up. "They could attack you." The Rookie nodded weakly and passed her the bucket. "Here you go buddy!" Lynn shouted throwing a huge chunk of meat to him, which he caught not so gracefully.

The two Zoo Keepers walked back out to the safety of the fence walk way after finishing up the feeding. "Randy." Lynn called over her shoulder. "Did you give the right meat to the right lions?" He nodded quickly. "Yep. . .Say, why did I have to do that?"

The Head Keeper looked at him and back at the lions. "Well, the zoo is in a program for relocating lions into the wild- you know, since they are an endangered species. Now see the three young ones that we gave the meat to?" She pointed towards Raimi, Dalila and Adanna. He nodded. "Those are the three that we're setting free today. . .Or to be specific, tomorrow since it's going to be a 8 hour trip to the spot they're dropping them off at."

"But," Randy said a bit confused, as they walked towards the exit. "Ain't that young golden lioness. . .Dalila, right? .. Isn't she the one that the zoo had breed with the tiger?" Lynn nodded with a scoff. "Yeah, I told them not to, but they _really _wanted a 'Liger' to show off. Sadly for them, it will be born in the wild. . . If it lives at all." . . .

* * *

"Oh, man!" Raimi gasped as he finished the last of his meal. "That had to be the sweetest tasting meat I had in my life!" Adanna nodded. "Yeah, it did taste a lot different than I remember. . .Maybe they're trying something new."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked licking her jaws clean. "It tasted the same as every meal we had before."

Dalila looked at her mother and her friends with a confused face. "But Mother, it did taste different." Grace shrugged and said that they might have ran out of the normal meat, and had to replace it with something else.

After ten minutes of eating the meal, the three young lions began to feel. . .Sleepy. "*Yawn* Wow, that came out of no were." Adanna said in a weak, tried voice. Dalila and Raimi nodded as they yawned as well. "I sure could use a-" The young male began but fell onto the ground before he could finished. "Raimi!" Wendy cried in a panic voice running to him. The next thing they knew the expecting mother had laid down and fallen into a heavy sleep. "They must have drugged the *Yawn.* meat." Adanna said as her eye lids began to go down.

"No!" Wendy snapped making her adopted daughter's eyes fly open. "You have to stay awake."

"But, I'm so tr-*Yawn*"

"Just try."

Just then one of the gates that held the lions in when the keepers cleaned the habitat flew up with a loud buzzing sound. "Looks like they want us out of here." Joe announced looking at everyone. "But what about them?" Wendy said still trying to wake the two up while keeping the other awake. "Wendy," Grace said as she went after Daisy. "If we don't go, they might hit us with those darts that make us go to sleep." The adopted mother looked at her 'children' and back at the others. She turned to Adanna who had fallen asleep when she wasn't looking. "Damn it." She hissed as she raced into the gate area with the others. . .

* * *

Adanna's eyes slowly opened after a while after something made her jump from the ground. "Huh?" She moaned trying to open a eye. "Adanna?" Raimi yawned out. "Where are we?" Adanna finally pride an eye open and when she did the other snapped open in surprise. She was in a cylinder shaped transporting unit. "They're taking us somewhere."Sshe answered, her voice tighten with panic.

"Where?!" Dilila yelped as she tried to look out through the small holes on the sides for air. Raimi looked out his holes and saw tall grass, trees, and the sky painted; red, orange and pink as the yellow-orange sun went down. "I don't know," He yelled to the girls. "But it sure as hell doesn't look like we're heading to another zoo or the vet."

Adanna peaked out the front of her own 'prison' and saw a great big tree in the far distance. She couldn't make it out, but she saw that the trunk of it was enormous and from one of the branches she saw a figure with a staff like object in a hand while hanging from it. Her eyes widen as a familiar name she hadn't said for year came to mind. "Rafiki." . . .

* * *

** There you have it, the first chapter. Sorry if it was long, just wanted to get everyone (oc wise) introduced. Please tell me if you liked this and if I should keep going, if you don't like it or have something I might need to fix go ahead. . .please be gentle though. Thanks for reading. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	2. Memories and The Elephants

** Hey everyone! I want to thank Jtechwriter for being the first to review on this, also I want to thank my cousin TheMadWriter*she ain't from this writing site* for helping me with this chapter.**

** Nick*my (lesser)twin brother/Co writer*: Hey! What about me?**

**TMW: What you talking about? All you did was watch TV while we wrote this.**

**Nick: No I didn't, you guys were ignoring me!**

**Me: That's because you are my younger twin.**

**Nick: I'm in honor classes while the only good class your in is Advance History.**

**Me: Your just jealous that my Paper Bag hat is fabulous.**

**Nick: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**TMW: Yep, you guys are Mufasa and Scar. Except I'm pretty sure Crazy is Scar. . .**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any TLK characters, just what I made up.**_

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Memories and The Elephants.**

_It was a dark windy night in the Pridelands, the only light was from the full moon and shinning stars. Taka laid at the entrance of the cave were the royal family slept when he heard a voice calling out. "Adanna? Adanna, where are you?" It was Sarafina, Adanna's older sister. Sarafina looked around her until she saw Taka laying there, she bolted up to him with a panic look in her sky blue eyes. "Taka!" She cried causing his eyes to move to her. "Taka, have you seen Adanna?"_

_ "No." He said plainly. "I am not your sister's keeper." The young lioness glared at him in anger. "This is serious! I haven't seen her since this morning!" This got his attention, come to think of it he hadn't seen her since the fight they had about him getting over the fact he wasn't king. . .Which would never happen. "Did you ask anyone else if they saw her?" Taka asked getting up and starting to pace. Sarafina nodded quickly. "I've asked everyone and they said no. Oh, Mom is going to kill me. . ."Just like that a horrible idea leaped into her mind making her shake if fear. "Or what if Adanna is dead?"_

_ Taka stopped in mid-pace and snapped his head at her, his dark green eyes aglow with anger. "Don't even **think** about that. She's alive and we'll get her back."_

_ "How?" The other asked eagerly. She had him stumped there, Taka didn't really figure out how they could find her. But then something came to his mind. "Zuzu!" He cried bolting pasted a confused Sarafina. Taka raced down the side of Pride Rock and to the small, thin tree were Zuzu-his father's royal adviser- and her nest was. Once there he stood on his hide legs with his front paws leaning on the slim tree trunk. "Zuzu." He snapped, but the little hornbill didn't answer. "ZUZU!" Taka shouted loudly. _

_ The pink and blue bird gave out a screech from her scare, then looked down to see Taka looking back. "I'm sorry your Majesty, you st-"_

_ "Have you seen Adanna?" Taka asked impatiently, getting irritated with her rambling. "No, sires."_

_ "I saw her." The little blue hornbill chick named Zazu piped up. "Where?!" _

_ "I saw her heading towards the west," Zazu explained. "She was close to the border to the Human Hunting Grounds." Taka's eyes widen greatly at those words. "Why didn't you say something sooner you ignorant chick?!" He roared before pushing off the tree and running to the hunting grounds for the humans. It was forbidden because many lions or any animal made it out alive from there. Stories say that even the braves and strongest of kings fall dead to the weapons the humans wield._

_ Taka didn't slow his speed for nothing, not even when he would stumble or almost fall. His heart raced at what could have happen to his friend. Finally, what seemed like forever, he had arrived to his destination. The land looked like any other but with grass trails, traps, and dirt roads for the humans to come by in their strange contraptions. _

_ Suddenly a loud, horrible cry came from the land. "Adanna!" Taka called out running towards the cry's. "Taka!" She called back, her voice strained with pain and fear. "Help! Please help me!"_

_ "I'm coming!" He shouted back running faster. The next thing he saw stopped him cold in his tracks. His friend, Adanna, was caught in a trap that snapped around her ankle. Blood and fur covering some of the edges as it dug into her flesh. " Get me out of here!" Adanna sobbed still trying to break free, only to make the trap dig deeper. She gave out another ear piercing scream that made him wonder how no one could hear her from home. "Calm down." He said trying to stay calm. "I'll get you out." He carefully walked over, in case another trap was near, and looked down at the trap on his friend. Taka placed his paws on the trap and tried to yank it apart, but it didn't help. _

_ Adanna on the other hand was shaking and sobbing hard. The pain was so intense, nothing like she had felt in her life. "Stop shaking." Taka snapped. "It's not helping."_

_ "I-I c-can't." Adanna cried. He shook his head and growled in frustration. "Why are you even here?"_

_ "I-I was hunting a. . . An Antelope and di-didn't see where I was. . .Go-going." Taka looked around him once more and saw a thick branch laying not so far from them. "I'll be back in a moment." He told her sternly. Adanna nodded weakly with a whimper and watched him grab the stick between his jaws. Suddenly aloud rumbling sound came from the distance along with two bright lights. Adanna's whole body froze with fear as she saw it coming closer, Taka on the other hand speed up his pace. He tried to stick the branch somewhere in the trap to get her out but nothing worked. "Get out of here." She hissed to him in a quite voice. He looked at her with a serious glare. "I am not leaving you."_

_ Just then something from the strange contraption swung open and out came two tall, ape like figures. The two began talking in strange toungs and gestured towards the two lions. Taka looked at them and slowly pulled back his lips to show his gleaming sharp teeth. One of the figures raised a weapon up at him and shot him with a long dart. At that moment Taka had leaped up from his spot and attacked him, but his attack was weak. The dart made him tried so the figure easily flung him off, then they turned their attention to the cowarding Adanna._

_ Taka tried to get up on his feet but he would always fall back down, each attempt making him weaker and weaker. Finally he had no chose but to stay down, as his eyes slowly closed into darkness he could hear his friend's muffled cries and a loud roar in the distance. . ._

* * *

"Scar." A voice said in his ear. "Scar wake up." Scar(Taka in the present.) snapped his eyes opened and his head turning from every corner around him till they landed on his older brother, Mufasa. "Oh, " Scar sighed in a unpleasant voice. "What does your_ highness_ want?" Mufasa didn't let his brother's words phase him, he had gotten use to them since they were cubs. "I wanted to speak to you and saw you were having a nightmare. . . "

"Are you referring the every lasting nightmare I'm in now?" His little brother countered. The older of the two decided, once again, he would be the bigger lion. "Scar, there was a complaint from the elephant herd-"

"That's a first."

"-About three un-identified lions," Mufasa went on." I want you to come to their hearing."

"Why?" Scar snarled back, about to turn away. "Because one of them seemed familiar to them. You might recognize one of the lions since your always off and about. ." Scar turned back and smirked at Mufasa. "Oh, so the great and wise Mufasa needs help from his little brother. . ."

"I can always find someone else." Mufasa began turning around himself. "No, no, no. I would be _honored_ to help." The 'honored' was dripping with sarcasm, as he walked pasted his brother. . .

* * *

_**Earlier That Day~**_

The jeep suddenly came to a jutted stop. "What's going on?" Dilila whispered nervously to Adanna from her transporting unit. Adanna shrugged and said she didn't know. "Alright." A thick accented voice announced as he and three other people came out of the vehicle. "Which one we letting go first?" A dark skinned man inspected each lion through the holes and decided on the one on the left end. Raimi. "Okay," The thick accented man said getting up on the pack of the vehicle. "Help me get this up."

"What are they doing?!" Raimi shouted in frustration as he back his body to the back of the unit. "Will you guys stop asking questions none of us can answer!" Adanna snapped as she tried to look through the holes to see what was going on. "Calm down." The dark skinned man chuckled as he climbed up to help the other to open the unit.

Raimi glared and growled at the door of the unit slowly being yanked open wide, light seeping through the dark cylinder. "Come on, boy. No need to be afraid, you're goin' to be fine." The third person told him while tapping on the back of the unit to make him move. The lion stayed there, crouched down and growling at the unfamiliar sights and sounds. "He's not moving."

The dark skin man looked at the cylinder and hummed to himself, his brain working for a solution. "Well, the rules say we should wait for him to come out on his own time. " So they waited, and waited. . .And waited. After twenty minutes the men got frustrated but the dark skinned one kept telling them to be patient. "Raimi?" Dilila called over to him. "You still there?"

"Yeah." he growled back. "They want me to get out of here." He added with a scoff. Adanna rolled her eyes at him. "We can see that, genius." Raimi made a low, deep growl at her making her roll her eyes once more. "Okay," The third man snapped. "That's it, I'm sick and tried of waiting for this thing!" The man began so hit the back of the cylinder making Raimi jump in surprise. "Get out of there, you stubborn over sized house cat!"

The man with the thick accent looked over to the dark man and whispered:"I think you should get in the drivers seat." He nodded, jumped out of the back and went to the front. Raimi began to growl louder and roar, finally he got feed up with the banging and jumped out of the tube. "See! That's how its-" He stopped when he saw the lion turning around with his teeth bared back, snarling dangerously. "DRIVE!" The man shouted as Raimi went to leap. Before the lion could jump back on the jeep speed off, but he ran after it. "Raimi!" the girls shouted to him. Raimi ran as fast as he could, but the dust was flying into his eyes making it hard to see where he was going. Pretty soon he gave up and just stood in the middle of the grasslands panting hard.

He looked around, scarred yet excited to be back in the wild. "Better find the girls first." Raimi grumbled stalking off after the tracks, not know he was being followed. . .

"Oh my gosh!" Dilila cried in fear as she tried to pace in her unit. "They just left him there, alone and defenseless."

"Dilila. . ." Adanna tried to begin, but the lioness kept up her rant. "What if he get's hurt?" She rambled on. "What if he gets lost and dies of thirst?"

"Dilila. . ." Adanna tried again, her voice raising. "Or, what if he gets bitten by a snake, passes out in a ditch and birds began to eat him alive!"

"DILILA!" The cream lioness yelled at the other. "Knock it off! Raimi is going to be just fine, we'll find him. Not only that if you keep working yourself up like that you could hurt the baby." Dilila made a small whimper as she looked at her belly, not daring to think that she could do such a thing untenably. "Just calm down and take a deep breath, we're going to be just fine." The golden lioness hung her head down but turned it slightly to see the other's eye looking at her. "You promise?" She asked like a small child.

Adanna smiled and nodded. "Yes, I promise. "** But can I keep that promise?** She asked herself in the back of her mind. Suddenly the jeep came to a stop once more and the men jumped out of it. "Okay, girls. Let's see if you'll be better than the last one, eh?" The female's rolled their eyes and were just happy to get out of these prisons. As soon as the doors went up the two lioness leaped out as fast as they could. "Well. . ." The third man said in surprise. "That was easier than I thought." The three men got back into the jeep and left the girls alone in the wild.

"So. . ." Dilila said breathlessly. "This is the wild, huh?"

Her friend nodded as she, herself, tried to suck in the place she once called home. "Yeah, pretty neat place." Dilila nodded in agreement and said they should probably find their friend before it got dark. "I think it's that way." She added motioning her head in the direction. "Well, lets not waste time." The other stated as they began to walk into the unknown. . .

It was nearing noon, the hot sun beaming down on Raimi as he searched the savanna for his friends. All the time he kept looking over his shoulder. He felt like something or someone was watching him, but each time he looked back no one was there although he could make out an unfamiliar sent.

He was tried, he paws acked and he hasn't seen any water for the time he was there. Raimi was about to give up for the day until something hit his nose. He raised he head in the air and began to sniff some more to make sure he was right. And he was. "Dilila!" He called out running after the sent. "Adanna!"

Dilila's ears perked up for a moment. "Did you here that?"

"Hear wh-"

"Listen." The two lioness stayed still and listen hard. "Adanna! Dilila!" The sound called out. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Raimi!" they cried running to the sound. The three groups ran at full speed through the grace, not noticing that there was another group among them.

"Momma." A young elephant calf said raising his trunk up to tap his mother. "Momma, look."

"What is it. . ." She sighed but stopped dead in her sights when she saw the lions running near them. "Lions!" The mother trumpeted to her heard. "Lions!" Next thing everyone knew it was mass chaos, the elephant heard began to charge at the three lions making them scramble. "Guys!" Raimi shouted over the loud stomps and trumpets of elephants. "Guys, where are you-AHHHHH!" He cried as one of the pachyderms grabbed him around the waist and flung him into the air. "Raimi!" Dilila yelled when she saw him rocket into the air. The lion screamed all the way down. . .Into a tree, but he lived.

Adanna ran toward an opening to get out put one of the attacks charged her. Out of fear she grabbed onto one of the tusks to stop herself from being trampled. The elephant rapped her trunk around the helpless lion and tossed her off. Adanna landed with a '_offf'_ but had something else to worry about, a gaint foot was about to smash her head. But she rolled out of the way, but her tail wasn't so lucky. She cried in pain as the large weight went on her tail, after it came off she scrambled to the opening were she saw a shocked Raimi clawing out of a tree. "You okay?" She asked trying to ignore the pain in her tail.

He nodded back weakly and made a loud gasp for air. "Yeah, I'm fine. . .Where's Dilila?" The two looked around themselves and they stopped when they realized where she was. "Shit." They whispered.

Dilila was zigzagging around the stomping feet and swing trunks as best she could, well, until one caught up with her and flug her into the air. Suddenly a blur of gray flashed before her and out of instincts her claws popped right out. When the blur got closer she finally made contact with it, her claws digging into what she realized was skin. The blur made a loud crying sound as her weight cause her to slip down it, her claws still inside. Finally Dilila's claws gave out and she fell to the ground. She was confused and scared, but then something brown came out of no where to her side. "Dilila, Dilila. It's me." It was Raimi. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Not waiting for her to get up, he slipped his head underneath her body and threw her over his back. "You might wanna hold on!" He called back to her as he began to ran. The lion burst past the legs and bodies of ragging elephants, and finally into the clear.

Raimi's legs gave out once they were to safety. "Thanks." Dilila spoke as she got off him. He looked up her. "No problem." He grumbled. The lioness smiled and gave him a big lick on the cheek. Raimi was stunned by the token of gratitude though non the less it didn't stop a big, dreamy smile come on his face. "Hey!" Adanna called to them. "You okay?"

"We're fine!" The golden lioness called back. "Yeah," Raimi murmured, still laying on the ground with that smile. "Just fine."

* * *

**Present Day~**

Mufasa and Scar walked up to the angry elephant heard. "This is an outrage!" Shouted the Matriarch of the group. "As King you should have control over your Kingdom!" Scar smirked at the comment as he saw the bewildered look on Mufasa's face. "Let's all do respect," Mufasa began regaining his composer. "But I can assure you that _non_ of my pride was within that area."

"Prove it." The Matriarch challenge. "Show me your pride and I will be the judge of that."

"Madame-"

"You heard her, Mufasa." Scar jumped, taking the chance to make his brother look bad. "Let her be the judge. After all, she and her heard _are the victims _of this whole affair." Mufasa threw a slight glare at his brother and looked back at the angry heard, seeing the young juvenile elephant with the claw marks that the mother had claimed to be given by one of the lions. The horrible scaring made him shutter inwardly. "Zazu." The King called to the blue hornbill. "Yes, sire." The bird said as he flew down to join them. "I want you to get the lionesses here emediently. "

"Yes, sire." After a few moments later the lionesses had gathered to the spot, the Matriarch walked over to them and inspected them carefully then stopped at Sarafina. "One of them look somewhat like her." Sarafina and the rest of the pride looked at her in shock. The accused lioness looked at Mufasa with wide eyes. "I wasn't near them. Ask Sarabi, I was with her all day. . ."

"I said," The elephant interrupted her. "One of them looked _somewhat_ like you. The one I was referring to has more fur and darker eye than you. She was also with a dark fur male, and a dark mane. Also a golden-brown fur lioness that seem pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Mufasa asked. The Matriarch looked at him with a smile and tapped her head with her trunk. "An elephant never forgets." She said. The King nodded. "Yes, I will take your word Madame. I will let you know if we find them. " She nodded and lead her heard away from the lion group. Mufasa turned to Scar and asked if he knew anyone of those descriptions. "No." He answered , somewhat , truthfully. "Not that I can recall."

"You will let me know if you see them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, of course. I live for helping others." Scar replied dully as he walked back to the small cave he lived in, not so far off from Pride Rock. . .

* * *

**And that's Chapter Two. Hoped you liked it, if you do please review. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	3. So We Meet Again

** What's up?! Yep, here's another chapter and this time things pick up. . .Hopefully. Although there is more than one flash back in here so bare with me. Oh, and BLACK CAT don't worry Nala's gonna be in the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any TLK characters, just what I made up.**_

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**So We Meet Again.**

"_Mom, can I take Adanna out to play?" A young Sarafina asked her mother as her little sister, who was born three weeks ago, played with her tail. "Hmmm." Their mother hummed, pretending to think about. "Pllleeease?" Sarafina begged. "I promise I'll watch her. Mufasa and Sarabi will be there too." Her mother looked at her and gave her a small laugh. "Okay, okay. You can take your sister out to play." Sarafina smiled brightly, she ran up to her mother and gave her a quick nuzzle. "Thanks Mom." Then she turned her attention to the little cub rolling around on the ground trying to get her own tail. _

_ Adanna looked a lot like her older sister, only differences was that she was hairier, her eyes were a dark blue and had a tuff of fur coming out on her head._

_ "Come on, Adanna." Sarafina cooed trying to get the cub to stop playing with her own tail. "I'm going to take you outside." Little Adanna looked up at her sister with curious eyes. "To play?" She asked getting up. Her sister nodded. "Yeah, you can play with other lions."_

_ "Really!" Adanna squeaked in joy. "Let's go! Let's go!" She cheered running out of the den with Sarafina running after her. "Hey! Slow down, I don't want you to get hurt." But the cub didn't listen to her sister and kept running as fast as she could. She was so excited she that she could play with some other lions, since she was to young to do it before. Adanna looked behind her and saw Sarafina catching up her. She made a yelp and began to run faster, but when she turned her head back she tried to come to a stop. Another lion cub around her age was in her path. _

_ The other cub turned to see Adanna coming at him and gave out a loud cry, as she did too. The two came to a crash and began to tumble down the side of a rock, till they reached the bottom(which was two feet away). "Adanna?" Sarafina yelled to her looking over the rock. "You okay?" Adanna nodded. "Yeah." _

_ "Can you get off of me now?" A little voice said from underneath her. Adanna looked down and saw a brown male lion cub with a white muzzle, stomach and toes, with bright green eyes looking at her in a frighten manner. Mostly because she was draped over his back and from the wild ride they had. "Oh, sorry." The female one yelp jumping off of him. "Taka." A motherly voice called to the young cub. "You alright?"_

_ "Mamma!" He cried running to her side and hiding behind one of her legs. It was Queen Uru. The Queen was a beautiful lioness with dark brown fur and a lighter brown stomach also on her toes, her eyes a kind amber color. "Adanna!" Sarafina called to her, running to her side. She stopped when she saw Uru. "Uru." The older sister said with a panic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, my sister didn't see where she was going and. . ."_

_ "May I ask," Uru interrupted her with a kind chuckle. "What exactly happened?"_

_ "She ran over me." Taka accused Adanna, still hiding behind his mother's leg. "I said I was sorry." Adanna countered with a huff. "Are you two hurt?" The Queen asked. They shook their head no. "Was it an accident?" They nodded yes. "Well, I don't see that harm in this. . .Taka, why don't you say hello to her?" The brown cub shook his head no quickly and backed himself up further underneath him mother. Adanna looked at him, her head tilted with curiosity and padded up towards him. "Hello." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm Adanna."_

_ Taka looked at her with frighten, unsure eyes. "What's your name?" She asked taking a step near him, but he ran out from his mother and hide behind her back. Uru laughed softly at her son, he was always a bit shy. The mother stood up and moved behind Taka, nudging him foreword with her nose. "Say hello, dear. I don't believe she'll harm you." _

_ He looked at her nervously. "I'm Taka." He muttered. Adanna smiled at him and sat in front of him. "I like that name." She chirped. He looked up at her in surprise. "Really?"_

_"Sarafina!" A voice called to her. She turned and saw her friends walking towards her, Mufasa and Sarabi. Mufasa was Taka's older brother but they didn't look a like. The older one had golden-brown fur, a tuff of red fur coming out of his head and his mother's amber eyes. Sarabi had dark cream fur and a white underbelly, muzzle and toes, her eyes were amber too. "Hi, guys." She smiled trotting over to them. Mufasa looked over towards the two younger cubs and smirk. "Looks like Taka has a girlfriend." Mufasa joked._

_ Taka had heard his brother, his ears flattened to the side of his head and glared at the ground. "She's not my girlfriend, we just met." Mufasa laughed and walked over to him, rapping a paw around his little brother's shoulder. "I was just kidding, you know that."_

_ "So," Sarabi began turning to Sarafina. "What are we going to play?"_

_ "How about hide-and-seek?" Mufasa suggested. The girls nodded in agreement. "Can I play?" Adanna asked jumping over to them. Sarafina looked at her friends and smirked. "I don't know, what do you guys think?" Sarabi shrugged, going along with the joke, and looked at Mufasa. "Hmmm. . .I don't think she could keep up with us, what about you Muffy?"_

_ The golden-fur lion looked at the little one and smiled. "Sure, I think she can handle it." Adanna look at them and laughed. "Sweet! Let's go play!" The group began to run off when Adanna stopped and turned around to see Taka sitting there next to his mother. "Well, you coming?" The female cub called to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Huh?"_

_ "Come on." Adanna urged walking back to him. "It's going to be fun." Taka thought for a second before looking at his mother for approval. She nodded. "Go ahead, go have fun." Taka smiled and gave her leg a quick nuzzle before running off towards Adanna. . ._

* * *

"Hey, is your tail alright?" Dilila asked Adanna as they began to look for a place to stop. She looked at her tail and shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine. Doesn't look like a squashed bug at least." Dilila looked at the tail and gave it an odd look. "Why do we even need these things? Last time I checked, tails just swished around all day." The male lion shrugged and suggested it was for show. "That makes sense."

_Grrrr._ The three jumped at the sound. "What was that?" Raimi snared getting ready to defend them. Adanna blushed slightly and gave out a nervous laugh. "Hehe. . .My stomach." Raimi looked at her confused when his own stomach began to growl. "I guess we could use something to eat." He laughed. "Ummmm..."Dilila began with an raised eyebrow. "Are you two forgetting something?" The other two looked at each other, back at her and shook their heads no. "You guys have been in captivity for a long time and I've never went on a hunt in my whole life! How do you two expect that we're going to eat? It's not like we're going to stumble crossed a big pile of fresh meat out here."

Adanna looked at her friend with a smirk as she strode past her. "Never say never, sweetie." Raimi and Dilila gave her confused looks but decided to go along, just to see what she was up to. . .

* * *

Scar sat in his small cave, looking out at the view. Wasn't as great as the one on the very top but still it gave him the view of a few minor things, one including a bit of the Elephant Grave Yard. It was one of his ways to keep tabs on those idiotic hyenas and the fact he was so close to his brother's home he could keep tabs on him as well. Scar turned his head towards the grave yard and growled inwardly at what he saw. The three hyenas; Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were exiting the site and coming in his direction.

He quickly got up and ran out of the cave, towards the hyenas he knew since he was a cub. . .

* * *

_"Ed," A young Shenzi snapped. "What is it?" Ed started jump and point towards the direction of the Pridelands, catching his siblings attention. "Are we playing charades or somethin'?" Banzai asked making his sister burst out laughing. He squinted harder and saw what Ed was going on about. "It's a lion!" He snapped, his sister still laughing . Shenzi stopped and looked at him wide eyes. "Should we get Mom?"_

_ "No she's out hunting, but it doesn't look like it's a big one." The other went on, as he squinted harder. "Naw, don't worry it's a runt." He shrugged walking away._

_ Taka looked up at the Elephant Grave Yard, his parents told him not to go there. Yet again he's father couldn't care less if he went there or not. The young cub strode right in and took a look around in awe. It was something he had never seen before; giant skulls and rib cages were everywhere. "Wow." He muttered walking towards one when he heard a shuffling sound coming from inside it. "Knock it off Ed." Someone whispered harshly. "Hello?" The lion cub asked loudly. "Who are you?"_

_ "Thanks a lot bone head!" Shenzi growled hitting Ed with a bone. "Blew our cover." Taka walked closer near and finally could make out what was in there. Hyena cubs. "What are you doing here?" Banzai snapped making Taka jump back, but he recovered quickly. "I ran away from my father." He said coolly, even though inside he was flipping out. "Hold on," Shenzi spoke up as she and her brothers began to circle him. "Aren't you the Kings kid?"_

_ "Yes." Taka replied both dully and with disgust. He glanced at the three cubs to see them looking at him with weird looks. "What? Aren't you going to eat me? I mean, who would care if I would go missing or if I was dead. All they care about if precious Mufasa!" He ranted on without a care._

_ "Whoa, cool it." Banzai said backing away. "Yeah, we have our own problems to deal with." His sister jumped in. " Your 'Daddy' is making life hard for us too ya know." Ed began slobbering and nodding, making stupid whooping sounds. Taka looked at them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Perhaps, we just might. . . get along." . . ._

* * *

_ "_Don't look now," Banzai began. "But here comes, Boss." Scar ran towards them with an angry and evil look on his face. "What are you three ingrates doing here?" He snapped making them flinch. "We wanted to get some chow." Shenzi said. The lion rolled his eyes at them, at how all they could think about was the next meal. "You'll get your pathetic meal soon enough." Scar spat turning away.

"Maybe we can eat those lions we saw earlier today. I bet they got flatten by those elephants." Shenzi whispered to her brothers, not knowing Scar had stopped to listen to them. "Yeah," Banzai agreed. "Or maybe a lion pancake." The three burst out laughing and rolling on their backs until they noticed that shadow hovered over them. They looked up and gulped when they saw that sly grin on Scar's face. "Just, where did you see these lions?" . . .

* * *

"You got to be kidding me." Dilila groaned to her friends. For the last hour the three had been trying to catch a meal with no luck after four tries. "It. . .Just takes some time." Adanna gasped plopping down on the ground to take a breather. "This is a lot harder," Raimi breathed heavily, while leaning on a rock. "Than I remember. . ."

"That's because the girls do all the work." Adanna reminded him in a bitter tone. She reluctantly lifted her head up and began to search the grasslands for any easy prey, that's when her eyes landed on a little gazelle who strayed away from it's group. She pushed herself up with a groaned and looked at her friends, who seemed to be wiped-out greatly. "One more time." Adanna said hoarsely. Raimi shook his head weakly. "No." He told her. "No more for today."

"Dilila needs food for the kid." The other reminded him before walking quite towards her prey. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." The two nodded and laid back down, trying to get some rest so they could try again for later. . .

* * *

The three hyenas lead the lion in the direction they last saw the three lions. Suddenly Ed began to sniff the air and running off in a whole new direction. "Ed!" Banzai shouted. "Where the heck do you think your going?" The dumbest of the hyena's began to move his legs drastically, jumping and pointing in the direction he was going in. "I think he's onto something." Shenzi whispered to her brother. He nodded and told Ed to lead the way. "Oh, joy." Scar muttered under his breath as he followed the trio.

Ed went wild, stopping from spot to spot sniffing it before running off to were he thought the sent was. After a while he finally came to a stop making his siblings bump into him. "Give us a warning next time!" Shenzi snapped rubbing her back. Scar rolled his eyes and looked at the slobbering beast. "Is this where they are?" He asked in a dead serious tone. Ed nodded quickly and pointed out towards a well known place were the grass feeding animal's usually went to breed and hide their young. Scar scanned the area until his eyes landed on three figures laying in a tall patch of grass scattered with rocks. He noticed one of the lioness began to walk away and towards the clearing, where a baby gazelle stood alone and defenseless. "You deal with them," He said pointing to the two that stayed behind and seemed to be resting. "And I shall deal with her." Scar then walked off into the grass. The hyena's looked at each other and then walked off towards the unexpecting lions. . .

* * *

Adanna slowly crouched down in the tall grass and eyed her prey. She had to get the little runt, it was so easy a cub in training could do it. She carefully crawled up closer, boldly edging near the end of the tall grass. Her prey still didn't notice her, at least not yet. Adanna kept her eyes locked on the target and took a quick breath in, but that was a mistake. The gazelle's ear's fly right up and it started to sniff the air, before getting ready to run off. An unprepared Adanna decided she had to make a break for it and pounced. The prey looked at her with big scarred as and dashed away from her, but she didn't give up. Adanna ran after it, her razor sharp claws swiping at it's scrawny legs as it leaped and dashed back into the tall grass.

Adanna kept her eyes on it and didn't notice that something else was there to, until the little runt made a quick sharp turn to the left making another lion visible. As in two feet in front of her. She tried to stop but it was to late, the two went crashing into each other and began to tumble on each other, until they came to a stop and Adanna was draped over his back. The two groaned in confusion until they realized what happened. "GET OFF ME!" The lion under her roared making her jump. "Geez, sorry." She yelped getting off of him.

When Scar got up he dusted himself off. "You're going to pay for that you-" He snarled but stopped when he saw who it was. "Adanna?" Scar asked in shock taking a step back. Adanna looked at him as well and took a step foreword. "Taka?" . . .

* * *

Raimi looked at Dilila as she slept in a peaceful slumber. She looked very pretty to him, it could be the fact that she was the only other lioness around his age besides Adanna at the zoo. But Adanna was like a sister to him so he could never have those types of feelings for her. **I gotta be going crazy.** He thought rolling over onto his other side. When he did he notice something moving in the grass. Then something else. There it was again!

Raimi got up and walked over to Dilila to wake her up. "Dilila." He whispered nudging her face. "Dilila, wake up." This time more urgent. "I don't want to get up." She groaned rolling over on her side, trying to block him out. He glared at her and whispered in a louder, harsher way. "Dilila. . ." The next thing they heard chilled them to the bone; a horrible, crazy laugh coming from all around them.

The lioness finally woke up and looked around to see a pair of eyes looking at her. "Raimi." She cried, standing up and backing up to his side. "Well, well, well." A voice cackled. "Looks like we got some _pets_ far away from home." Raimi looked around in frustration at the grass. "Come out cowards!"

"Oh," Another voice mocked. "Wrong choice of words." The next thing he saw was three pairs of glimmering, yellow teeth. . .

* * *

**The end. Naw, just pulling ya tail .That's all for this chapter though. I didn't really know how to describe Taka as a YOUNG cub but I always imagined him as somewhat shy and a bit of a Mamma's Boy. It's like the exact opposite of what he is today, am I right? I hope you like this chapter, if you do please review. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

** _Disclaimer: Still don't own TLK, just anything I added to it._**

**_I am not Obama and I approve this message._**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Old Friends, New Enemies **

"You're. . ." Scar said in disbelief looking at her. "No, this has to be a dream." He growled shaking his head walking past her. Adanna looked at him and smiled at the confused look on his face. "Taka, it's me!" She laughed running after him. He stopped and turned his head to her, still unsure. "How." Scar snapped, not making it a question at all. Adanna looked at him and shrugged. "The poachers didn't get a chance to hurt me, some other humans saved us. . . "

"_Us?_" Scar pressed on now turning around to face her. "What do you mean, us?" She looked at him with a crocked smile. "You haven't changed a bit, Taka." He gave her a slight glare. "I don't go by that now." He told her sternly which earned a confused face. "I'm Scar now, Taka is dead." Adanna looked at him, still confused but her eyes got wide when she saw the scar over his left eye. "Oh my God." She whispered looking at it in a concern fashion. "Are you alright? How did it happen?" Adanna asked taking a step closer. Scar backed away from her. "Why would you care to know?"

Adanna gave him a hurt look. "Can't I worry about you?" He stalked over to her and noticed that he was much taller than her, when they were cubs she was usually the taller of the two. It gave him an imposing look that scared her slightly. "I'm not a cub, if you hadn't notice. What did they do to you? Make you go blind or do you think I wouldn't get on without you?" Adanna looked at him in shock. "What is that suppose to mean ?!" She snapped taking a step forward, invading his space. "I just wanted to know what happened. Haven't you heard of descant conversations or have you resorted to talking to yourself again."

"Prying into my personal affairs is not a _descent conversation._" The other scoffed circling her. Adanna glared at him slightly with a lifeless smile on her face. "So is this as close as I'll get as a 'warm' welcoming from you?" Scar laughed and stopped in front of her. "My dear, dear Adanna. I believe you forgotten who you're dealing with. As you of all people should recall from me was; 'Warm' was never in my vocabulary."

The lioness rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him, but Scar jumped in her way. She ignored him and tried another way, but again he jumped in front of her. Adanna snapped her head up to him and saw that same old smirk on him. "And _what,_" She began sitting on her hind legs figuring she should make herself comfortable. "Do you want, Taka?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, hinting at what she got wrong. Adanna sighed and reparsed it. "I mean, Scar."

He gave her a nodded of approval before sitting down himself. "I was going to. . .Offer, to assist you with your _little _problem." Scar explained motioning his paw towards the little runt, gazelle. Adanna looked at the prey and growled in her throat but was interrupted when she heard her 'friend' chuckling. She turned to look at him and saw he was already composed. "Let me get this straight." She said taking a deep breath in. "You, the one that has been taunting me and insulting me for the last three minutes, wants to help me catch a runt?" When Scar gave a nod, Adanna gave out a huff and strode away. He looked at her almost bewilder and followed her. "And what is that suppose to mean." He ordered standing her path once more.

Adanna glared at him and tried to push back. "_I'm not a cub, if you hadn't notice._" She snapped mimicking him. Scar looked at his old, friend with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed, your not. Although it doesn't mean that you are still one to except my offer. . . "

"It's a matter of pride, thank you very much." She said in a softer tone. "I don't need anyone but Dilila and Raimi. . ."

"_Raimi?_" Scar repeated harshly like the name burned his mouth just to say it. "Who exactly is _Raimi?_" . . .

* * *

Raimi had managed to swipe one of the hyena's away with his large paw but another one had jumped onto his back biting him. He gave out a loud, painful roar as the teeth sunk into his flesh. Dilila growled and leaped onto the hyena, making it fall of her friends back. Then a third one ambushed her and went for her stomach, luckly she moved out of the way and it bit the other attacker in the leg.

Shenzi howled in pain and kicked Banzai off of her. "Watch it!" She snapped leaping back up. "Do I look like a stuff lioness?"

The two lions took this as an opportunity to run but a slobbering and disturbing hyena leaped in front of them, snapping it's jaws while making out insane bursts of laughter. The male lion moved in front of his friend to protect her, not knowing it was actually backing her into a corner for the other two hyenas. The lions snarled and snap but they both knew that the hyena's could easily snap one of their legs in half. Raimi looked around him, watching the hyenas edging closer. He raised a paw and swiped one away, he gave out a loud roar and went for another one. Dilila turned to Shenzi and growled lowly, the two began to circle when Shenzi leaped at her and bit right into her back leg. The lioness gave out a loud roar and bit the hyena back.

Just then something erupted out of the bushes and gave out a loud , powerful roar. The hyenas stopped in their dust when they realized who it was. "Oh. . ." Banzai began slowly backing away. "Did we. . .Cross over again? Hehe. . ." Raimi and Dilila looked at each other confused, before turning to see a large golden lion with a full red mane.

Mufasa eyed the hyena's before running full blast at them, his claws out and ready. "SEE YA!" They hyenas cried before running away, yipping and whining, tails between their legs. The king gave a final glance at them as they ran back to where they came from before turning to see the lions. When he laid eyes one them he knew who they were. "Excellent work sire!" Zazu praised landing on the ground in front of them. "Those mangy hairballs didn't stand a chance. . ." He trailed off when he noticed Mufasa was looking past him. "Zazu." Mufasa said out loud making everyone jump. "Do you remember the elephants descriptions of those lions."

The hornbill nodded. "Indeed sire, there was a golden pregnant lioness and a dark fur-Oh." He stopped when he turned to see the lions of description behind him. Mufasa walked up to them, giving a king like air off to them. "Tell me your names." He ordered. "I'm Raimi." The dark male said standing in front of Dilila. She shook her head and moved past him. "Dilila, thank you so much for. . ."

"You two were part of that elephant chaos I suppose." Mufasa stated in a obvious tone. "Where's the other one?" The two lions looked around confused, Dilila started panicing. "Raimi, where did Adanna go?" The king looked at them with slight wide eyes. "Adanna." He repeated the name. Dilila looked at him in surprise. "You know her?" Mufasa shook his head in confusion. "I'm not sure. . . It may be another lion. . . " He looked at them once more and commanded them to take him to her.

"And why should we?" Raimi spat back. "Because," Zazu jumped in, flapping his wings and flying in front of the lion's face. "HE is the King." The two lions looked at Mufasa in shock. "King?" Raimi began taking a step back. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty. We didn't know. . . "

"We're not from here." The female interrupted seeing how her friend was in shock. "Oh? We're do you come from?" Mufasa question, mostly from curiosity. "We come from a zoo." The two wild animals looked at her confused, she sighed and began to explain. "It's a place where different animals live and are taken care of by humans." They nodded and once again Mufasa told them to take him to 'Adanna'. "That's just it!" Raimi cried. "We don't know where she is." Mufasa nodded. "I see. . ." He muttered. Mufasa looked down at Zazu and told him to fly around the area to see if he could spot a lioness that fit the description. "I'll take the others to Pride Rock." Zazu nodded and flew off into the faint orange sky. Mufasa looked back at the two and walked past them. "Follow me." He told them. Dilila and Raimi decided it was best to go along with it, and followed the large lion through the tall grass. . .

* * *

"He's my friend." Adanna stated trying to get past Scar. "What? You didn't think I could get on without you?" Scar glared at her and took a step forward, invading her space. "Stop. Mocking. Me." He growled in a dangerous tone. "Oh, so you can't stand to be second best now that I have another friend besides you!" She spat stepping forward to him, their heads almost inches apart. Scar smirked at her. "I'm never second best in your book." Adanna looked at him with a cocky smirk of her own. "How would you know that? Hmmm."

"I know you _all_ to well." He told her before turning his back on her. "Now, do you want the runt?" Before she could answer her stomach answered for her. Scar looked at her with a sly smile. "Thought so." Then disappeared into the grass. Adanna looked at where he was and groaned loudly. **He's so confusing!** She thought running a paw over her face with her eyes tight shut. One minute he's mocking her, the next he's interrogating her and then he's being , in his own way, kind. **And they think women are confusing. . .**

Adanna opened her eyes and saw a colorful face in front of her. "Hello." It said. The lioness gave out a loud yelp as she leaped back. Adanna stared at the figure as her mind raced for a moment, suddenly she knew who it was. "Rafiki!" She cried in a joyous voice running to him. "Ah, look at you!" He laughed poking her. "The little cub has become a lioness at last."

"Why are you here?"

"No!" Rafiki shouted back. "Why are YOU here?" Adanna looked at him oddly, she always remembered him speaking in strange riddles but this was just plain confusing. "I was. . .Dropped off here?" The next thing she knew she was whacked on the head with his staff. "Wrong!" He shouted running past her giving out crazed laughs. "Wh-what the. . ."She sputtered out in a mix of shock and confusion as she rubbed her head. " Huh?!"

"Psss." Adanna turned and saw the old mandrill gesturing a hand for her to follow. "Follow me if you want to know the answer." He told her before disappearing through the grass. Adanna looked around her and saw no signs of Scar before she bolted off after him. . .

* * *

Scar gave the final blow to the gazelle before the pulse died away, he smirked at his handy work and clamped the little neck in his jaws to drag back. He didn't know why he was doing this for Adanna, maybe it was his way of saying he was sorry. Or maybe it was him saying I can take care of myself. Either way Scar wanted to do it, either way he proved something. When he saw her again, after years of thinking she was dead he felt shocked. Happy. Betrayed. All at the same time. To say it was confusing was just below the bar, he was frustrated beyond belief. **This better help, or I'm going to. . .** Scar thought but it cleared from his mind when he got back to where he left Adanna.

She was gone.

Scar glared at the spot where she was, his vision seemed like it turned red and his jaws tighten around the prey's neck so tight you could hear the cracking of the bones. His breathing became deep but through it he caught a sent. It smelled like. . ."Rafiki." Scar growled loudly as he dropped the dead body and running off after the sent. . .

* * *

**Yep, that's it for this chapter. Hope no one was OCC, if so please tell me so I can correct it. If you liked it review. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	5. Warnings, Lies and Faimly Reunions

** _In other_ news of this intro, I like bacon milkshakes.**

**Nick: . . .You had coffee didn't you?**

**Me: Naw, I just woke up at 7 this morning. . . Waking up early does weird crap to me. ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Fifth verse same as the first! I do not own TLK, just what I made up.**_

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Warning, Lies and Family Reunions**

"Hurry! Hurry!" Rafiki shouted between loud, crazed laughs. Adanna was running right behind him, trying to keep up as he moved farther ahead. "Where are we-" She began but couldn't finished when the old mandrill suddenly stopped before her. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him, Adanna looked around and saw he had lead her to the great old tree he lived in. Rafiki didn't say another word as he climbed up to the entrance of his home, he looked down and saw Adanna was still down there looking up at him oddly. "Well?" He called down to her. "Are you gonna sit down there all day?" Adanna looked at him and then back from where she came, she made up her mind and decided it was best to follow him or it be a waste of a run. Her claws popped out as she began to climb up the tree. After a few minutes of tugging herself up Adanna had finally made it up there.

She took a look around and didn't see the mandrill anywhere in sight. "Oh, just great-AH!" She cried when Rafiki popped out of no where. Rafiki laughed loudly at her reaction and ran to a thick inner branch of the tree, the one that had many drawings of different creatures on it. Adanna slowly walked over, looking at it in total awe. "This is. . ."She muttered looking at the different things. "Amazing."

"It is the circle of life." Rafiki corrected her. He nudged her with the staff and walked towards the back of it, Adanna followed him. She noticed how much darker this side was from the other side which seem twice as bright, and lively than the one she was now staring at. She saw a picture of Pride Rock in all it's glory, and a duplicate of it but the structure was in a drought ruin. "You are wonder, what are you looking at I believe." Rafiki stated as if he could read her thoughts. The lioness nodded. "I don't . . .Understand." She sighed shaking her head in frustration. The old monkey looked at her with a smile. "I will, explain." . . .

* * *

Scar ran through the tall grass, his breath rapid from both the run and from anger. He could still smell the fresh sent of what he was after.**What was the crazed baboon even here for?!** He thought bitterly. **Maybe he and Mufasa knew she had come back. Perhaps they're plotting to turn her against me. . .** Scar's psychotic thoughts rambled on till the tree came into view. He stopped and looked at the tree with a vengeful glare. Scar simply sat down in the tall grass, his eyes still locked on the tree. He would sit there and wait. . .

* * *

"Adanna," Rafiki said over some time. "You have much to remember, but more to learn. Many things have changed since you have left." She nodded understandingly, how Taka turned out was enough proof for her. "Not only that, there a choices that you will make that will have consequences. You will have to choose between the ones you love and the one that you cared for, for most of your life. In doing so, one way or another, the choice will cost a friend, a loved one, or your own blood."

Adanna looked at him wide eye and then at the drawings on the tree. "What will happen?"

Rafiki shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know, the Kings of the Past did not reveal much. They want you to make the choice on your own, without other's words persuading you other wise." The lioness nodded and began to walk out of the tree, she stopped and muttered a thanks to the monkey before jumping down to the ground. When she was gone Rafiki sighed and looked up at the sky. "I hope you all know what you're doing." . . .

The lioness leaped from the tree and landed, somewhat, gracefully on her feet. She shook her body quickly to get to her senses before walking off back towards where Scar was 'suppose' to be. "Hello, Adanna." A voice sneered behind her. Adanna spun around and saw a angry Scar, she gave a small nervous smile to him. "Oh. . .I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . ."

"What did the monkey want?" He interrupted her as he lead her back to the meal, which was far away and most likely gone by now. Adanna looked at him with a slight glare. "Why do want to know every thing in my personal life, huh? We just met after being apart from each other for along time, and now you act like you own me." Scar made a scoff of a laugh and rolled his eyes. "I don't do such things." The lioness looked at him before deciding to let it drop and try to get back to an earlier subject. "Scar. . ." She said, testing the waters. He made a 'Hm' sound that she took as a 'go ahead'. "Can you, please tell me what happen to you?"

"Be specific. " Scar countered knowing what she was going for. Adanna took a deep breath in and prepared for her old friend to go nuts on her once more. "Your scar." The lion paused in his walk and stood still almost as if he was frozen, his face may have looked blank on the outside but in his head memories of how he got his nickname flooded back like the rivers during the raining season. . .

* * *

_ Mufasa and Taka walked down the dried path of earth that was surrounded by miles upon miles of dying grass, there was a great drought upon the pride. Their mother, Uru had left the Pridelands in search of water but that was weeks ago and many animal's began to flee the land making food just as scares as water. "Are you positive this is where it is?" Mufasa asked his younger brother. Taka nodded. "I'm positive. I've seen enough animals sneaking here to know there is something worth coming here for." Mufasa nodded and the two picked up the pace. Even though Taka despised the thought of helping his brother with anything now a days, he was desperate for water and food so he would do almost anything for it._

_ They soon arrived to an extremely small patch of lush, green grass that showed signs of water near by. As they went closer the two could easily hear the loud greedy lapping of some animal, when out of the grass their eyes landed on a big, fat Water Buffalo. The buffalo raised his head from the water and gave them a nasty look. "What do you want." He demanded, almost rearing his horns. "We ask," Mufasa began, un-phased by the animal's actions. "That you can spare some of your water."_

_ The buffalo gave out a crud laugh. "And why would I share such a thing with others? What have they got for me?" _

_ "For starters we'll start with keeping your life." Taka snapped, he was feed up with the tease of water in front of him and not being able to have some. "Is that a threat!" _

_ "That's a promise." The lion growled advancing towards the creature. "This belongs to our father, Ahadi who is the KING of you. He has sent us for water and we will come back with it, now hand it over if you value your life." Mufasa looked on in horror, in all his life he had never seen his brother more serious about killing something for what he wanted. "Enough!" Mufasa roared jumping between them. The older brother snapped his head towards the younger one. "This was suppose to be a peaceful mission, not one of violence."_

_ "Well the cretonne is making it hard for it to be a peaceful on, eh Muffy?" Taka sneered looking past him and at the fuming buffalo. "You have mocked me for the last time!" Cried out the buffalo. "My herd and I will trample you to the ground till you are part of the dirt!" _

_ "Wait-" Mufasa called, but the buffalo disappeared into the grass. He growled and looked to his brother, who had a smug smirk on his muzzle. "Now look at what you have done!" He roared. Taka slinked past his brother toward the water. "Temper, temper. We have what we came for. . . "_

_ "At what cost? Our lives for the price of water. . ."_

_ "Without it we won't have our lives!" With that the lion bent down and began to lap up the sweet, cool water. As he raised his head, Taka's face was met with a horn. "Taka!" His older brother cried as the horn slashed through his brother's skin. Taka cried in pain and fell to the ground. Mufasa prepared for a fight but realized he was surrounded by, at the most twenty water buffalos. He deafened his brother and himself as long as he could as the buffalo began to charge at them only to stop at least minute. It was like they were taunting them till they were weak and their death would be swift. When it seemed like they would be nothing more than flatten carcasses a thunder of hoofs came out from the grass, the next thing they knew a large group of different heard animals lead by Ahadi had circled the buffalo and began to defend the two princes. _

_ Ahadi raced over and looked down in horror at what had happen to his youngest son. The king snapped his head to the buffalos who seem much weaker now. "Which one of you did this to my son?!" He roared. "It. . .It was an accident." One claimed. "It wasn't." Mufasa jumped in. "They ambushed us and threatened to kill us. . ."_

_ "Because 'that' one threatened to kill me." The buffalo from earlier countered, but shied away when Ahadi reared his head toward him. "You will pay for what you have done, but for now you may go." Mufasa looked at his father in shock. "Father, you can't -"_

_ "Go now before I change my mind!" He snapped in a dangerous tone making the attackers flee. The king looked down at his young son and then at the oldest. "Come, we must take him to Rafiki." The two dragged Taka to the wise monkey and hoped he would recover. "How is he?" Mufasa asked sitting next to his still unconscious brother. Rafiki sighed and shook his head. "He shall live, but the wound over his eye. . .It will remain with him." Ahadi stared at the scar, it was a hideous reminder of this day that would haunt him for ever as it would for his sons. _

_ Soon enough, Taka began to stir. "What happen-OW!" He yelped as he tried to open his wounded eye. "Calm down." The mandrill commanded. "I need to put some more medicine on it or it will rot what's left of your head." The other two lions gave a slight glare at Rafiki's dry sense of humor for the moment, before turning their attention back to the wounded lion. Mufasa explained what happened to his brother, through the recounting Taka had a dark look on his face. "I see." He said after a moment. He ran his paw lightly over the still tender wound before glancing up at his family. "I have a request. . ."_

_ "Anything." His father said quickly. Taka gave out a dark, lifeless smile. "Call me Scar for now on."_

_ "Why Taka?" Mufasa asked bewildered at the request. Taka looked at his brother. "Taka died when I made that threat, and Scar was born when the scar was delivered." The two other lions agreed to the request after a moment and the four animals left it at that. . . _

* * *

Scar shook his head quickly from the horrible memory and kept walking. "You want to know?" He asked Adanna. She nodded quickly. "My father gave it to me." He lied with ease. Adanna looked at him in total shock. "No." She muttered shaking her head. "That can't be true, Ahadi would never do such a thing." The Ahadi she remember was stern but he was always fair and would never delver such a thing to his own kin. "Oh, but it is. " Scar responded, his voice smooth and cool. "And don't ask me why. " He added sensing his friend was about to ask. After all it was his father who had sent him and his brother in search of water, which lead to the events which happened. So it _was_ Ahadi's fault. . . In his eyes at least. . .

Zazu flew above the savanna, scanning it for any thing that moved when his eyes landed on Scar with. . .A lioness? "Well this is strange." He told himself as he dove down. "Scar!" Zazu called. "Oh, Gods no." The lion growled putting a paw over his eyes. "Good day Scar. . .Madame." Zazu said as he landed in front of the two. He looked at the lioness and his eyes suddenly got wide. "Adanna. . ."

"Zazu." she laughed mimicking his reaction. "You-but we thought-and you're-. . ." The hornbill rambled on making hand(or wing) gestures as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Yes, yes!" Scar snapped at the bird. "She's alive you pest!"

"I sir, am the majordomo." Zazu retorted crossing his wings in front of him. "Is your skull thicker than you mane or are you trying to impress the lioness?" The bird asked smugly. Adanna stifled a giggle when she saw the look on her friends face. "Oh, if I wanted to impress her," Scar began as he slowly began to walk to Zazu in a menacing way. "I would get rid of a little problem that invaded our privacy."

"Scar!" Zazu cried beginning to fly into the air when the lion's jaws snapped at him. He looked at Adanna for help but she just shrugged. "He's a big boy, I don't control what he does." She said looking at the helpless bird. "What do you want anyway?" Adanna asked trying to get Scar's attention off of making the bird a meal. "His majesty," Zazu announced flying down next to Adanna, hoping it would stop the other lion from ripping out more feathers from his tail. "Asked me to find a lioness that fits your description. It involves the elephant incident. . ."

Adanna thought for a moment about why the king would want to see her, when she suddenly got the drift."We're in trouble?" Adanna asked in shock. "WE'RE in trouble!"

"We heard you the first time." Scar told her rubbing his ear from her practically shouting it in it. "It was their fault! We got separated, found each other and next thing you know those guys are charging us." Zazu gave a curt nod. "We'll bring it up at the hearing, but first follow me." The hornbill flew off into the sky, Adanna began to walk after him but Scar smashed his paw on her tail stopping her abruptly accompanied by a loud cry of pain. He quickly snapped his paw away went he noticed that her tail didn't seem right. "Thanks a lot." She grumbled through her teeth as she began to go after Zazu, leaving Scar to himself. . .

* * *

Dilila and Raimi stood side by side, looking around them cautiously as the lioness eyed them. "Hello." A dark creamed lioness with amber eyes spoke up walking to them, she looked pregnant as well. "I'm Sarabi, Queen of the pride." Dilila made a quick bow of her head while Raimi was still in shock. At the zoo they didn't have kings or queens, they were just family for crying out loud! "Raimi." The golden lioness whispered harshly smacking him in the shoulder, snapping him out of the trance. "Oh, sorry." He muttered making a quick bow. The lioness giggled and laughed at the new male, they thought it was humoress to see him out of his element. Sarabi gave a curt nod with a small smile, even she thought it was funny.

Mufasa sat at the edge of the long slab of rock that looked over his kingdom. He watched for any signs of Zazu with the lioness they were searching for. The elephant heard had came back for an update and when they learned the two of the three was there, they demanded justice to be severed on the spot. "You're waiting?" A voice came from behind him. Mufasa turned and saw his wife standing behind him. He sighed and turned his head back towards the wide view of the kingdom. "Yes. . .Sarabi, do you remember Sarafina's younger sister?"

She nodded and padded up to him. "Yes, why?"

"That one lioness, Dilila, said that they know her." His wife's eyes got wide. "Impossible, she's dead. Your brother saw it himself, he her being taken by humans. . ."

"Yet those two claim they lived in a land where humans took _care_ of them." Mufasa pointed out. He looked down at Sarabi with a smile. "How is our cub doing?" She laughed lightly at him. "I believe it's alright. Do you have any ideas on a name yet?" He shook his head 'no'. "Maybe when we see it, the name will come to us." She suggested. Mufasa gave a nod of agreement and turned to have a face full of Zazu. "Zazu!" Sarabi and Mufasa cried out in shock. The king plucked the majordomo off of his face and put Zazu on the ground. "Sorry, sire. I was yelling at her to hurry up, oh sire, you will never guess who it is." The two lions waited for him to tell them who it was. "Um..."Mufasa began in confusion. "Zazu?"

"Yes, sire."

"Who is it?

"I said you would never guess, you didn't guess yet!" Mufasa sighed and pretend to go along. "Oh, I don't know. . ." He really didn't, he wasn't sure if the lioness was really Adanna or some other lioness with the same name. "I'll give you a hint," Zazu chuckled, it was obvious h was excited. "It's someone you once knew as a cub. . ."

Dilila sat looked at the royals as they dealt with a jumpy hornbill when someone tackled her. "Hey, kid!" A voice laughed. When her vision cleared her eyes widen and a wide smile spread on her face. "Adanna!"

Mufasa and Sarabi turned to see what was going on, when they saw her. "Adanna?" they said at the same time in shock. "Yes!" Zazu cried joyfully, not realizing said lioness was here. "How did you. . .Oh, that's how."

Adanna looked up to see Mufasa and Sarabi looking at her with 'awed' looks. "Sarabi? . . .Mufasa?" Adanna asked climbing off of Dilila and walking towards them. "You're. . ." Sarabi said shaking her head in disbelief. Adanna nodded with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot today."

"Little Sister." A voice said behind her. When Adanna turned her eyes nearly popped right out of her head. "Sarafina!" She cried joyfully running to tackle her sister. "Adanna!" The other cried running to her as well. "Oh my goodness. You're all grown up!" Sarafina laughed rubbing her cheek on her sisters.

"And you're pregnant!" The other laughed. "I'm surrounded by pregnant women." Raimi muttered earning another smack from Dilila. "Awe, isn't this a sweet reunion." Scar's sarcastic voice seeped in. "Don't start Taka!" Adanna called over her shoulder, still facing her sister. Scar growled lowly at her for calling him by that name but decided to let it slide. . .For now. "How can you be alive?" Sarafina asked. "Some humans saved Raimi and I from poachers. They took us to a zoo and we lived there all this time." Her sister explained. Sarabi and Sarafina looked at Raimi with raised eyebrows, along with sly smirks. "Raimi, huh." Her older sister said with a suggestive tone. "Is he your mate?"

At that very sentence Raimi looked like her was going to be sick, Adanna was gagging and Scar was about to rip Raimi's head off. "What! No, no, no." The two cried shaking their heads. "Oh," Sarabi said getting the hint, but she looked at Dilila and another thought came to her. "Is he her mate?"

"Is anyone else extremely uncomfortable here or is it just me?!" The male lion cried running his paw through his hair nervously. Scar snorted at the sight of the nervous and uncomfortable Raimi, he could hardly believe he (Raimi) was his replacement as Adanna's friend. . .For now. "Sire," Zazu whispered to Mufasa. "I would hate to break this up, but we have matters to attend with the Elephants." . . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review if you didn't exits that way. . .NICK WHERES THE EXIT?!**

**Nick: TO YOUR LEFT!**

**Me: THANKS! . . .WHERES THE COFFEE MICHINE?!**

**Nick: Oh for love of God, WE DON'T HAVE ONE!**

**TMW: Why are you guys yelling, you're right next to each other.**

**Me: It's what we do cuz. Well, see ya on the flip page! PEACE-age! **


	6. The Return of the Elephants and Feelings

** _Hey_ guys, here's another chapter. Hope you like it, and BLACK CAT I will not reveal anything on Simba's relationship status yet. It's still a bit rocky since he, Nala and the liger hasn't been born yet. Might as well make my mind up before the stork has landed. Also, I have edited the _15 lion years later_ to _10 lion years later_, for the sake of age. So Taka will be 24 years old and Mufasa 26 years old. Why? Because Simba is ten in the movie, so it makes since - to me at least. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I will never own TLK and Disney can not sue me, because I OPENLY ADMITTED IT ON THE INTERNET! Just own what I made up.**_

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Return of the Elephants and Feelings**

Mufasa gave Zazu a nod and told him they would there in a moment, the majordomo then flew off. The King looked at the scene before him, inwardly sighing at the fact he would have to break this up for something less joyful. He strode down to them and cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Adanna, I need you and your friends to come with me." Adanna gave him a confused look before she remembered the whole reason why Zazu brought her here. She looked back at her friends and motioned her head for them to follow.

The three new lions followed Mufasa down to the site where the elephants awaited. "There!" Cried the Matriarch in rage. "There are those demons!" Dilila looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Demons? . . ." One of the elephants gasped and pointed her trunk at the golden lioness. " She's that attacked my poor child!"

"We didn't do anything!" Raimi snapped. "You're the ones that attacked us and flung us around, like a piece of trash." Mufasa watched for a moment as the two groups went back and forth in heated arguments until he couldn't take it anymore. He gave out a loud, deep roar that forced the two groups to stop. "Enough!" He ordered looking at one to the other. "Were there any other herds near by? Eye witnesses." A young elephant said she saw a saw a herd of zebras close by, so they must have seen something. "Zazu," Mufasa called. "See if you can spot the zebra herd that was in the area at that time." Zazu's eyes widen. "But sire, they could be anywhere by now! Not to mention there are many other herds out there as well, who knows if I could find the right one." The king gave a small sigh of frustration, it had been a long day for them all. "Just. . .Try."

Zazu gave out a huff and flew off. "By the end of today, I should be able to lift a rhino from all this flying." He muttered to himself. . .

* * *

Scar had decided to leave after the others had left to see the hearing. He didn't really cared what was happening, it just bored him and interrupted his time to think. To think, no. Plan on how to become king. With the Mufasa and Sarabi expecting a cub very soon it would push him back even further away from his goal. He would have to come up with another plan. "Hello, Scar." A voice purred. Scar stopped and inwardly groan at who it was. Zira.

"What do you want now?" He snapped as he began to walk away. "You know why." She responded walking next to him. Zira was a slim lioness with light cream-brown fur with a dark strip on her head, going down her back. For a while now, the lioness had been trying to catch Scar's eye but he usually ignored it. He didn't have much of an interest in having a mate or have an interest in anyone but himself, for that mater. "Zira, Zira, Zira." He said in a mocking tone. "I respect how persistent you are," **No I don't. **He thought. "But you know my answer. . ."

"I don't give up that easily." Zira said roughly. "I always find away to get what I want."

"And it never works." Scar responded walking away from her, leaving her fuming in rage and passion. . .

* * *

After nearly an hour and a half later, Zazu had finally returned back with-what he hoped was the right zebra herd. "Here they are, sire." The majordomo announced. "Ten of them confirmed seeing the herd in fuss earlier today." Mufasa gave a nod of thanks and look to the zebras. "I thank you for coming here today. We need you to help clear up this problem we are having."

"We will try our best." One of them commented with a slight bow. The king asked them what they saw happen that moment, and who had started it. "I had seen the three lions running to each other," An older female piped up. " It didn't seem like they we're going towards the elephants." Five other zebra's confirmed it, even throwing in that they saw the elephants were the first ones to react. "Lies." The mother elephant sobbed rapping her trunk around the young one that was wounded. "Those beast harmed my child . . ."

"You could have_ killed_ mine!" Dilila shouted back. She had realized from everything that had happen today it would be a miracle if her cub or cubs were still alive. "Well your highness," The Matriarch began, her voice stiffened with anger. "What will you do about this even? Hmmm. . ." Mufasa tried his best not to glare at the female as best he could, she was making it hard. He could not please both groups, even after evidence was brought against the elephant's claims. "I am sorry, Madame." Mufasa said, his voice strong and unwavering. "It seems these lions are innocent, it is _you_ and your herd who have done a crime."

The Matriarch gave the King a shocked look. "What?! How dare you, I have never been . . ." But Mufasa had cut her off and told her that she, and the herd must leave Pride Rock at once. "Seeing how this was merely a misunderstanding that followed in troubling events, I will let you go. " The leader of the heard scoffed and lead them away, still convinced that her heard had an injustice done to them and it had not received its closer.

Adanna looked at Mufasa with an raised eyebrow. "You're King now?" Mufasa laughed at her reaction and lead them back to the rest of the pride. Dilila walked next to Adanna and asked how she knew Mufasa. " I was friends with his little brother when we were growing up." She explained. "Mufasa was always like a big brother to me too. It's just a surprise to see him King now, after knowing him as a small cub."

"Well, he's big. I'll give him that." Raimi joked. The girl's smiled and shook their heads, Raimi usually began to joke about things when he was put in new situations, especially when it involved new lions.

Sarafina walked over to the lions and asked what happen. "We're off the hook." Dilila said, her voice filled with joy. "That's great!" Sarafina exclaimed, but her smile soon faded. " So . . .You're leaving again?" Like that realization hit them as well, they had no place to go and more importantly they still didn't know-or didn't remember how to survive on their own. "What are you talking about?" Sarabi jumped in. "They can stay with us."

The trio looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" They asked. "Of course." She responded. "After all, I believe Adanna was always a part of our pride and if you're her friends, you are welcomed. . ."

"As long as you don't cause anymore trouble." Mufasa warned them as he pasted by. "We won't." Raimi told him quickly. "Good." The King replied as he and Sarabi began to walk off once more. "Wow." Adanna muttered as she turned to look at her sister. "When did he get so serious?" Sarafina gave a small chuckle at her joke before going off to join the hunting party for the night. "We'll join you tomorrow night." Dilila called after them. When they left she looked at Adanna in worry. "I'm not going to last a day out here. . ."

"You just did." Raimi and Adanna said at the same time.

The sky was now a dark purple color as the sun slowly slipped down the horizon, taking it's last look at the land before it. The lionesses had returned empty handed after three hours and all had laid down for rest. Dilila was nervous, as usual, she was trying to get comfortable but it wasn't happening. She sighed and looked around her. A sea of unfamiliar faces was surrounding her, besides being in between her two friends. Dilila felt like she need to get some air, but was to afraid to go alone after everything today. She looked over to Adanna who was sleeping peacefully next to her sister, she didn't really want to disturb her. Then Dilila looked to Raimi who was sleeping in the corner of the den as far from the others as possible, mostly because he didn't want to get on Mufasa's bad side. The lioness slowly got up and crept towards her friend. She nudged him in the side of his neck with her nose. "Wha-" He began loudly but she covered his muzzle with her paw. "Shhh." She whispered. "Get up. . .Please?" She added hopefully.

Raimi reluctantly nodded and groggily got up, trying to stumble over any sleeping bodies as he made his way out. "What's wrong?" He asked once they were out. Dilila shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and figured I need some air, but I didn't want to go out alone. " Raimi nodded understandingly and the two walked down the side of the great stone structure. "It's beautiful out here at night." She murmured looking up at the stars. At the zoo they would always leave these bright lights on for night time workers to see, so they couldn't see the stars so well. The male nodded. "I know. My brother and I use to look up at the sky at night all the time when I was a cub. He use to tell me stories about the Kings of the Past." Dilila looked at him curiously which made him go on. "When a ruler dies their sprit goes to the sky and become one of the stars." He explained. "They watch us, the Kingdom, everything." For the first time is many years, the lioness was looking at the sky in wonder. She had never herd such a thing before, yet it sounded so amazing and new.

"That's. . . " She began but didn't have the words to say it. Raimi looked at her and smiled, he loved how she seemed so curious about everything. His eyes wandered to her stomach, he could just imagine how lively the cub would be and Dilila as it's mother. "You'll be a great mother." He told her, not even planning on saying that. It just came out. Dilila looked at him shyly. "Thanks." she whispered.** That's weird.** She thought. **I'm never shy around him.** That was just as strange as the way he made her felt. It could be the fact he was the only male lion she grew up with that wasn't her father, also the tiger she was bred with was rude and full of vanity. Raimi was different, she loved how he could be portative of her and Adanna at times, and how he could make her smile.

"I think we should head back." Suggested Raimi. Dilila's head snapped up as she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, um. Yes, yes we should head back." Her friend gave her a slight odd look, but it disappeared and turned into a crocked smile. They walked back up to the den and then settled down for the night. "Night Raimi." She whispered curling up next to him, her head resting next to his. He smiled lightly at this. "Night." He whispered back before falling asleep. . .

* * *

** Yes, short but the next chapter starts picking up into the movie so this is going to be good. Now the part with Zira in it, yeah, I know it wasn't that good but I had to push her in somewhere! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. If you did please review. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	7. Circle of Life Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: If I owned TLK and their songs I would be rich but sadly I don't own them. Just my Ocs.**_

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Circle of Life (Pt 1)**

* * *

"Raimi." Dilila said shaking him. "Raimi, Adanna and I are going out for the hunting party." The male lion groaned and rolled over to his side, ignoring her. The lioness made a huffing noise and padded off towards her other friend. "He's out cold." She muttered to Adanna. Adanna rolled her eyes. "For the love of the Gods, if he keeps doing that he'll turn into Joe." The two tried to stifle their laughs at the thought of Raimi turning into a large, lazy lion like Dilila's father compared to the lively lion he is. "Hey!" Sarafina called over to them. "Are you two coming or not?"

"On our way!" Adanna called back as they sprinted over. It had been a week since they had been left in the wild welcomed to the Pride, during this time the lionesses had been trying to teach Dilila to hunt while re-teaching the other two. Adanna had began to get the hang of it, well she was able to trip the prey letting the other lionesses attack it but it was a start. Dilila on the other hand. . .Not so much. She was so bad that the prey considered her as an alarm with all the noise she can make taking a single step.

The hunting party made their way down into the grass to find any tracks of recent herd activity, when Sarafina made a loud gasping sound. Adanna's head snapped up and she looked at her sister with worried eyes. "You okay?" Sarafina nodded her head quickly. "Yes. It was just the baby, I think it's kicking again."

"Has the kicks always been painful?" Her sister questioned, sensing that it wasn't just a simple move of the cub. The other shook her head 'no'. "They've been like this since last night." Sarabi walked over and asked what was going on. "It's nothing-OH!" Sarafina cried in pain as another pain washed over her. "I think she's going into labor." Sarabi stated in semi-panic tone. Adanna and Dilila looked down at Sarafina in a mix of shock and worry. "Is she going to be okay?" Adanna asked over her sister's yowling and cries. The Queen shrugged. "I'm not sure, she is a first time mother. . ."

"What should we do?" Dilila jumped in. "Just let her be." Sarabi said simply walking away, the other two lionesses looked at her in shock. "What?" They said, still in shock. "You heard me." Sarabi called back still walking away. "She's perfectly capable of giving birth by herself, many others have done it before and many will do it in the future. We may as well keep it that way." Adanna looked at her sister and then to the departing hunting party, before her eyes landed on her friend. "You go ahead." Adanna told her friend. "I'm going to stick around."

"You sure?" Dilila asked, her voice holding hesitation. "I could stay if you want. I'm pretty sure the other's won't mind me staying back so I don't scare the food away. . ." Adanna just shook her head and told her to go ahead. Dilila gave one finally, worried glance at the two before running off to join the others. When she left Sarafina gave out another ear piercing yowl that made her sister shutter in displeasure. "I should have gone with them." She mumbled walking over to her sister and her soon to be, new born cub. . .

"You didn't do _that_ bad." Sarabi lied to Dilila. "I think you're getting better." Dilila looked at the darker lioness and gave her a small, hopeful smile. "Thanks. . .Sorry for stepping on your tail . . ." The hunting trip wasn't a huge disaster but Dilila had accidently stepped on Sarabi's tail making her yelp, which in turn caused the antelope they were after make a run for it. Lucky for them one of the antelope had a broken leg, so it was a fairly easy meal. "I hope those two are all right." The golden lioness sighed. The queen smirked at her, after a week with Dilila Sarabi had learned that the lioness had a talent for being worried. "I'm sure they're alright. Sarafina is a strong lioness, I'm sure she can handle the pain of birth. That and she has a good sister to be by her side."

Dilila nodded idly. "I think we should probably go check up on them. Who knows, maybe she had the cub by now." Sarabi laughed and told her to lead the way. The two lioness walked a fair pace through the grace, following their old tracks to the last spot they had seen the other two. "Adanna!" Dilila called out, serving her head around,trying to spot them. "Sarafina!"

"Over here!" Adanna's voice called out, soft but loud enough for them to hear. The two lionesses walked over and saw Adanna sitting next to Sarafina, she had a small newborn cub between her paws. "Awwwe." Dilila cooed trotting closer to get a good look at it. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Sarafina laughed, she thought the reaction the lioness had was humoress. "Her name's Nala." She added proudly. "That's a beautiful name. " Sarabi commented looking down at the cub. Nala looked up at them, blinking open her large blue eyes to see them. "She looks just like you, sis." Adanna smirked nudging her sister. "Now, I can't wait to have my cub." Dilila laughed as the cub began to make small 'meow' sounds. "Trust me," Sarafina said with a fake laugh. "You can."

* * *

_ Taka laid near a dried up river bed under a tree in a deep sleep. It was a late morning and the day of Mufasa's official christening of being Future King, all the kingdom had came to watch the ceremony, all but Taka. He didn't want anything to do with it unless he was the center of it all. So he decided that no one would notice nor care if he didn't show up, just as long as his brother was in everyone's view he (Taka) would be forced into the shadows._

_ "Taka." A voice whispered loudly in his ear. It was Adanna. "Taka, wake up. You're Dad wants you. " He ignored his friend by not responding. Adanna gave him a scowl and clamped her jaws around the mane that was just beginning to grow on him . "'et up!" She growled as she tugged hard on his fur. Taka made a low warning growl but other than that did nothing to her. Adanna began to tug harder and harder until she tugged so hard she ripped out a patch of mane, and tumbled back from her friend. This earned a reaction. Taka leaped up with a loud angry roar and rubbed the spot were the fur was ripped. "Look what you've done!" he snapped. Adanna got up from the ground and began to spit out the hairs left in her mouth. "You should have listen to me." Was her response. _

_ Taka gave her a dirty look before plopping back down on the ground. "I'm not going and you can't force me to." Adanna gave him a cocky smile and crouched down. "Oh yeah?" The male lion turned to look at her, when he did he saw her pounce right on him and pinning him down. She smirked at the confused look on his face as he just realized what had happened."Why not?" She asked. "And please tell me this doesn't involve that stupid excuse. . ."_

_ Before she could finish her sentence, Taka had shoved her off of him with his hind legs, leaped up and pinned her down by shoving a paw on her head to hold in firmly on the ground. "And what, exactly in my 'stupid excuse'." Taka asked smugly. Adanna made a loud growl and swiped him on the leg with her claws, which made him jump back. "You know, damn well what I mean!" She spat as she got back on her paws. "Everyone is sick of you complaining, Taka! Just get over the fact you're not going to be king and stop ruining this day for your family!"_

_ After she finished yelling at him, Taka remained silence. He had nothing to say, after all she was right but still he could not stand the sight of his family nor the sight of this. . .Festivities. "You have a point. " He grumbled in defeat. Adanna smiled triumphantly at him. "Told you so."_

_ "But I'm still not going!" Taka spat storming off through the cracked up river bed. His friend glared at him, she had enough of his actions and attitude even if he was a teenager! "Fine!" She shouted after. "I don't care if you come, you'll just ruin the fun for everyone else like you always do!" With that Adanna stormed off the in the other direction. _

_The young male sat on the cracked ground and looked behind him to see Adanna's body getting smaller, and smaller as she walked away. His ear's flatted to the side of his head as he realized what he might have done. Or worst, HAD done. "I'm sorry." He mumbled weakly, even though he knew she could not hear him. Taka finally laid down on the river bed, realizing that he might have pushed the last person (or lion in this case) that was always there for him away, leaving him alone. "I'm sorry." Her voice floated towards him. Taka jumped at the surprise and turned to see Adanna with her ears flat against her head and a sad look in her eyes. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, I just got tried of being your keeper all the time."_

_ The young male made a playful scoff at her. "Who says **you're** my keeper? I think it's the other way around."_

_ "I'll take that as 'I'm sorry too." Adanna laughed laying next to him. He gave her a curious look and asked what she was doing? "You're my friend and I'm not going to leave you alone." Taka's lips curled into a small smile at her, he hadn't lost her after all. . ._

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Adanna snapped at Scar, she'd been trying to wake him up for the last ten minutes and he completely ignored her. "You're going to your nephews presentation and that's final!" She declared as she snapped her teeth around his mane, yanking it hard as she could. It had been three days since Nala was born and Sarabi had just went into labor, as you can probably tell my dear reader, Adanna has been having some trouble with waking her friend up. "Go away." He growled through his teeth, shoving her off with his paw sending Adanna tumbling backwards.

"I'll go away," She hissed as she got herself back on her feet. "When you get off your lazy butt and act like an adult." Scar snorted at her words and rolled over onto his other side. Adanna gave him a glare accompanied by her own snort. "Fine. Have it your way, and if this involves what I think it does then you don't have my sympathy."

"Oh, " Scar muttered sarcastically. "You've have my mind all figured out, now don't you?" But there was no answer. "Adanna?" He turned his head and saw she wasn't there anymore, in fact she was already half way towards Pride Rock were many other animal's were beginning to flock to see the future King. _Future King_. Those two little words made Scar's blood boil at the thought they weren't about him. To top it all off, his friend- the one that would stop almost anything to be with him- was leaving him to see that mangy little hair ball. . .

* * *

Mufasa sat near the edge of Pride Rock and looked towards the sky, he knew his father and mother were watching the birth of their first grandchild. He had a small smile on his face as the breeze seemed to pick up, congratulating him and Sarabi. The birth may have not been a easy one but the cub came out alright, it was a little male. As soon as Sarabi saw him she named him, _Simba._ Mufasa liked that name. It seemed to fit his son and along with it he hoped that his son's name would be said with respect and Horner like most Kings of the past, and not used in anger or in disgraces like a few other Kings.

Beyond that he wondered if he would be a good father. Of course he looked after his brother after their mother had died but, yet again. . .Look at his brother now. Mufasa quickly shook that thought from his head. He would be a great father, he would be wise like his father and caring like his mother.

The King was jumped out of his thoughts as he saw Rafiki climb up the rock edge, and stood before him once he was up. Mufasa smiled and gave his old friend a quick embrace before leading him to his wife, and new born son.

"Did I miss anything?" Adanna asked while trying to stop panting. "Rafiki just got here." Raimi whispered to her, then gave her a confused look. "Why are you panting? . . ." One of the lionesses 'shhh'ed them, so they had no choice but to turn their attention back to what was going on. . .

"Where's Scar?" Mufasa asked Adanna once the ceremony was over. "I didn't see him here, neither did Sarabi." The lioness explained what happened to the older lion, Mufasa sighed at this. He was hoping his brother would at _least _fake a smile today and show up, sadly Scar still acted like Scar anyways. "I'll go talk to him. . ."

"I'll come too." Adanna jumped in, before the King could say anything she ran off in front of him. Mufasa looked over to Zazu and told him to fly a head of her to stop her from possibly making this harder. "Of course sire." Zazu nodded, then flew off. . .

* * *

_"Where we going Baruti?" Ask a young Raimi. He and his older brother, Baruti, were out in the grasslands near the brink of night. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt." Baruti explained. The older lion was a darker brown color than his brother and his mane was blackish-brown, his eyes a dull brown and red color. "But why?" Raimi questioned trotting behind him. "You always hunt for us." Baruti nodded. "That is true, but one of these days you'll be hunting for you and maybe your family."_

_ "Like you." The cub beamed. The older lion gave out a low chuckle. "Yes, like me. Now hurry up, we're wasting time." The two stalked through the grass towards a small creek off close to the Outlands. The brother's were rouges without a pride, their own had been either killed or had abandon them after a fire had engulfed their territory. Ever since then 3 year old Baruti has been caring for his young brother. _

_ Soon enough, Baruti had stopped them. He had spotted a small herd of antelope and saw a new born stray to far from his mother. "Wait here." He ordered Raimi before sleeking through the grass The cub waited patiently for his brother, wondering how this was going to help him learn to hunt. After a while Baruti had came back with the prey in his jaws and sat in down in front of his brother. Raimi licked his lips and was about to dig in when his brother's large paw stomped in front of him. He looked up to see a smirk on his brother's face. "Wait a second." Raimi looked at him confused and noticed the thought to be dead prey was starting to move. The cub jumped back in shock making the older one laugh loudly, probably scarring off anything near them. The antelope suddenly sprung up and began to stumble away. "Well?" Baruti yelled at his brother. "Go get him if you want to eat!" Raimi nodded quickly and sprinted off after the antelope. The cub managed to chase it for a minute or so until he could finally jump on it's back. Now, when he tried to do so the antelope fawn had bucked him right in the head, making it's escape while Raimi laid on the ground stunned. _

_ He groaned at what happened and how stupid he was. Baruti on the other hand was laughing like a hyena. Raimi lifted his head and glared at his older brother. "It's not funny!" The cub snapped. "Oh, yes it was!" The other laughed back falling tot he ground, gasping for air. Raimi eyed his brother before getting a big smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah?" Before his older brother could figure out what he was up to, Raimi pounced on his brother and shoved his head onto the ground. "Ha-What the-" He yelped when Baruti swapped him on with his large paw and had pinned him down to the ground. Baruti looked down at his brother, laughing softly. "You have a long way to go little brother." The cub glared at him and tried to shove his large paw off. "I'm not little! I'm almost as big as you." Baruti rolled his eyes at the comment, Raimi height was just up to his knee._

_ Baruti lifted his paw off his brother and began to lead them towards a pile of large stones. "We'll sleep here tonight." Raimi nodded and ran past his brother, leaping onto one of the large rocks. He curled up in a ball and looked up at the sky. "Baruti?" He said in a small voice. His brother made a 'Hmm' sound of acknowledgement. "Do you think Moms up there with Dad?" Baruti smirked at this. "Of course she is. Even if they say only the Kings of the past are up there, I'm sure Mom forced her way in. . ."_

_ Raimi looked up at the stars, tilting his head in wonder. "I hope they don't piss her off." He muttered. Baruti gave a heart filled laugh at his little brother before laying down next to him. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Raimi whisper his name again. "What is it now?" There was a moment of hesitation before the cub started to speak. "You're always going to be therefore me. . .Right?" Baruti didn't answer at once, what could he say honestly? His little brother had already suffered the lost of his family, and he (Baruti) was all that Raimi had left. "Sure." He mumbled, putting his large paw on his brother's head to rub it. "I'm going to be around for a while, Raimi." The cub gave a small smile and crawled over to his brother, snuggling his head into Baruti's dark mane before falling asleep. The older lion sighed and shook his head, mentally cursing himself for giving his little brother false hope._ **I'll tell him when he's older.**_ Baruti thought before falling asleep himself. . ._

* * *

Dilila and Raimi laid together under a tree not to far away from Pride Rock, they had decided they needed a break from all the festivities for a bit. Well, that's what Raimi thought at least. The lioness on the other hand had something else on her mind and it was something that involved him. She had been thinking this through for a while, going back and forth if it was good or not but finally her mind had came to a choice."Raimi?. . ." She whispered to him. "Yes."

"I was thinking. . ." She went on. "You know how in the wild that the women usually take care of the children alone?" He nodded. "Well, I was thinking that I would. . . _Like_ for my cub or cubs to have a father, you know? And I was wondering if . . ." Raimi's eyes widen slightly at what she was getting at. "Oh, um. . .Wow." He began to get up but he felt to stun to move. "You don't have to. . ." Dilila began but he quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just stunned that's all." Raimi paused for a second to look at her. **If this is close as a mate as I'm going to get. . .** He thought, before a smile spread over his face. "I would like that." Dilila returned the smile and gave out a light, relived laughed almost laughing at herself for feeling so nervous.

At least now her cub-or cubs- would have a father figure in their life. . .

* * *

**We all know where this is going, right? Ah, family conflict-as if the world had enough of it already. At least Dilila and Raimi are getting somewhere, even if it's not technically a marriage but still it's a step forward. Not only that we have learned a little more about Raimi, been meaning to do that lately. Hoped you liked this chapter if you did please review. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


End file.
